Team Kakashi's Assistant
by Bitch.I.Am.FABULOUS
Summary: The new assistant seems a bit odd, and why does she seem familiar to team 7? Meet Manami Hatake, a lazy, sarcastic, childish woman, who appears to be the copy-cat ninjas sister. Yamato/OC.


"Manami, i need you to assist team kakashi" Tsunade said calmly leaning forward on her desk, unconsciously crossing her hands together.

A woman of 24 stood in front of the Hokage's desk, confusion would've been seen on her face, had she not been wearing her ANBU mask. "Don't they have Yamato as their Team captain?, why would I need to assist them? Tsunade?" The woman replied causally towards the fifth hokage, giving the impression of being disrespectful by not using honoraries, had they not been on friendly terms. Tsunade quietly sighed as she explained her reasoning, "Manami, I feel it's better to place you on the team because of your relation to kakashi and because Naruto and Sakura seem to be very fond of you" she said amusingly.

Manami stood there thinking it over before she sighed, "I suppose being their sensei years ago, along with Niisan doesn't help, Does it?" She said jokingly, Tsunade smiled before becoming serious again. "Take it off Nami-San" she ordered, Manami slowly took off the mask and time stopped.

Underneath the disguise hid a beautifully structured face, her eyes full of wisdom, past experiences and passion all rolled into ocean blue eyes, however, no matter what they held they always gave the appearance of being lazy. Her face seemed to be flawless, but from closer inspection, one could see a trace of freckles like splattered painted, randomly place on her high cheekbones. Her lips appeared to be small, but shaped gracefully, giving the illusion of the many secrets they held.

Tsunade was the first to give a reaction "my my! Someone's grown up!" She stated proudly, shizune was next as she gasped rather loudly "oh my!" She said. Manami on the other hand replied with a closed eyed smile with tinted cheeks she replied, "oh thank you, I haven't really changed that much!" She said embarrassedly "NOT THAT MUCH?!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on the desk, standing up, quickly gaining the attention of the other ANBU members down the corridors "is something wrong Lady Tsunade?" He asked cautiously not noticing Manami, this time shizune spoke up quickly diffusing the situation "nothing is wrong, Lady Tsunade was just surprised that's all" she said smiling, "hmm ok" he said leaving the room. "I have to say though Manami, your chest could one day rival mine, especially if it keeps growing at that rate!" Tsunade said jokingly, Manami seemed shocked by this comment but let it slide as a smirk overcame her features, "don't be stealing Jiraiya's job now Tsunade" she said mockingly, Tsunade just laughed happily, "wouldn't dream of it" she said winking. "Now, Manami, Yamato and Sai are currently introducing themselves to Sakura and Naruto, I'm sure if you hurry you could to, oh and leave your mask here".

"Ok" Manami said sighing, she placed her mask on the desk before bidding Tsunade and Shizune farewell, 'now, where are they?' She thought, 'never mind I can see Naruto from mile away, especially if he wears something so, bright' she thought 'well I'm not exactly, uh a role model' she thought sheepishly as she looked down at her own attire.

Her black crop top only seemed to have one tight long sleeve that snaked around her right arm, her silky black samurai sword secured tightly behind her back. Her black shorts stuck to her thighs which sported a ninja pouch around the middle, as the white bandages hid underneath, only showing when they reached her knees, her white ninja headband lay loosely around her slim waist, she never worried about it sliding down as her seemingly large hips held them securely.

She heard Naruto before she actually saw him, 'jeez, does he have to be so loud' she thought as she turned a corner a smile plastered her face as she saw Sakura hold him back. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He bellowed at a innocent looking boy, but she out of everyone knew that looks can be deceiving. She laughed quietly as she thought of a very funny prank 'mission; freak Naruto and Sakura out, is a GO!' She thought mischievously as she pulled out a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' 'ah so it seems Yamato is here already' she thought as she saw him behind a pillar. "Alright, break it up, I'm Yamato, the temporary leader of team kakashi" he said trying to diffuse the tension, "and I'm Sai" the pale boy said with a fake smile, 'I don't trust him, .bit' Manami thought cautiously, she finally reached the group, not really paying attention as she tried to read his garbage, 'jeez, I'm gonna kill jiraiya when I see him' "What? Who are you?" Naruto asked confused, as he said that everyone's eyes turned to you.

'I swear I've seen her somewhere before' Sakura thought, "hey, I've seen you somewhere haven't I?" She asked but Manami didn't get a chance to reply as Yamato did "Hatake Manami, long time, no see, back from your 4 year mission?" He said already knowing who she was. "What? Manami-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed "AWWWHH NOT YOU TOO!" He shouted as he saw your book you smirked behind the book, a glint of evil was seen in your lazy eyes, "hmm, what?, did you say something?" You said not paying attention "SHE'S JUST LIKE HIM SAKURA!, what happened to you sensei? You used to be so cool!" He said crying, Manami just started laughing as she chucked away the disturbing book "pffft I don't read that trash, not when I get the real stuff!" She said winking at Naruto, you laughed harder when you saw him and Sakura blush and Yamato chuckle, of course Sai just looked lost "I don't get it" he said emotionlessly "I figured you wouldn't you seem as emotional as a potato" She said blankly, Naruto just smiled, and Sai just looked even more confused "but potatoes have no emotion and are not human wher-" "alright Einstein I'm to lazy to even listen to you so shush" she said stopping him mid sentence.

She turned her attention to Yamato, who seemed to watch her in amusement. "Hello Yamato-Kun, it's nice to see you again" she waved kindly, unknown to the public eye, Yamato's cheeks were tinted with pink. "You too Manami-Kun, but I can't help but wonder why you're here, no offence" he said rushing to apologise, he never was good with women. "It's ok, I'm an assistant to team kak-" "YES!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, Manami smiled at this, but still continued "-ashi, Hokage's orders" she said seemingly bored, Yamato nodded taking in the new information "right, we should report to the Hokage for further orders" he said instructing them "right" they all replied except Manami, who appeared to be falling asleep against a pillar. Naruto snickered as he saw her and nearly laughed as he saw Yamato go and wake her up. 'Ooh she's gonna do it again' he thought evilly "NO CAPTAIN YAMATO!" Sakura screamed as she knew what Manami does, when someone tries to wake her up. But it was too late, as Yamato was met with a chakra filled punch to the face, oh how those training sessions with Tsunade paid off. "Oof!" He said as he flew across the dirt, 'I forgot she does that' he thought stupidly as he roughly came to a halt, he gently rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Oh, crap" she said rubbing the small sleep out of her eyes, before running to Yamato. "I'm so sorry Yamato-Kun" she said apologetically as she gently helped him to his feet, blushing as she felt an electric shock at his touch, 'it's just like I remember, it feels the same' she thought thinking back to that night.

_She nervously stood outside his door, in the rain, her clothes getting soaked and sticking to her like a second skin, it doesn't help that she wore, white, now does it?. She knocked on the door hesitantly 'no, I shouldn't tell him, but he's my best-friend, so?, it'll only make him upset, but I don't like it when he's upset, that's because you love him' she thought having an internal battle with herself. He opened the door and was surprised to see her standing there, in the rain. 'She looks beautiful, like an angel, I love her so much, but, she's my best-friend.' He thought sadly. "Nami-San?" He asked politely, Manami innocently looked up at him, "I-I need to t-tell you s-something" she said, her teeth chattering in the cold rain. Yamato worriedly becalmed her Into his house, "you're going to freeze to death out here!" He exclaimed dragging her through the door._

_Manami politely excepted the towel he gave as she wrapped it around her shaking figure. She gently sat on his couch as she tried to muster up the words to tell him, "I'm leaving!" She suddenly blurted out, surprising Yamato as he sat next to her, shock was evident on his face. "W-What?" He stuttered, Manami sighed as she grabbed his hand gently, the same electric feeling reoccurring whenever they made physical contact. Yamato visibly shivered as he felt a jolt of pleasure surge through his hand 'what is this?' They both thought, looking into one another's eyes. Manami was the first to speak again, "I'm leaving on a 4 year mission" she stated but flinched as lightening struck the heavens. Yamato sighed quietly, "that towel isn't doing anything and it looks like you're gonna have to stay here" as he said that a clap of thunder hit the ground. "Come on, I'm sure I have a t-shirt big enough for you" he said calmly, as he pulled Manami toward his bedroom, unbeknown to him Manami seemed to be blushing, a lot._

_She opened the door, inches away from Yamato's face. "Thank you Tenzo-Kun" Manami gasped as she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, as if trying to cover up what she said, but it was too late. Yamato looked at her bewildered at what she said but shrugged it off, "you're welcome Nami-Kun" he said teasingly, Manami slapped his chest with her hand playfully "shut up" she said pouting, only now did Yamato notice her attire, he couldn't help but stare at her figure, he could easily make out the outline and shape of her breasts as his eyes slivered done to her toned long legs. He visually gulped as he looked back into her eyes. "Yamato?" She whispered as he grabbed her hand, stopping it from leaving his chest, their faces were so close, she could feel his breath. _

_"Manami I-" he didn't get a chance to finish as she kissed him, his eyes widened before they relaxed as he slid his hands down to her waist. She moved her arms so they rested around his neck, he unconsciously pushed them both further into his bedroom just as they broke apart, they both breathed heavily before lust covered their visions and they kissed again, this time more passionately. Manami lost her senses for a moment before her back hit something soft, she gasped as she opened her eyes, only to see a figure hovering cautiously over her. His hands were still on her hips as he brought his lips to her neck, he started kissing down towards her chest. He lovingly looked into her eyes as his hands hovered over the hem of her shirt, she nodded silently giving him permission. He continued to kiss her bare chest, her moans were music to his ears. Manami thrust her hips into his as she moaned his name over and over, she got the courage to take his shirt off and throw it on the floor, her hands trace the outline of his muscled as he kissed her lovingly. She left a trail of scratches on his chest from when he pleasures her._

_They were completely naked, he leaned over her, panting heavily as he looked deeply into her blue eyes. She brought her left hand up to stroke his cheek, she smiled as he leaned into her palm. He opened his eyes as he said those four words, "I love you Manami"_


End file.
